


But it's not love

by changkisbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, First Meetings, M/M, My First Fanfic, Vampires, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkisbaby/pseuds/changkisbaby
Summary: “Once a Vampire falls in love is for the eternity”“Once a vampire falls in love they lost themselves and only lives for their beloved one”“Once a Vampire…”“Oh my god Lee Minhyuk, can you shut the fuck up, I’m not in love” – Kihyun finally snaps after heard his –sadly – Bestfriend repeating the same for years now. It’s true, he’s not in love, in the centuries he has lived, he has never fallen in love and he’s not falling now. He’s just interested in certain clumsy but really cute human for the past 3 years and follows him around all day… because he wants to be sure nothing bad happens to him.Don’t call him stalker, don’t call him crazy in love, he’s just a curious vampire.





	But it's not love

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting something here in Ao3 :$ Just something short to feed our shippers hearts... let me know if you like it!!   
> English is not my mother language! but i tried my best :D

_“Once a Vampire falls in love is for the eternity”_

_“Once a vampire falls in love they lost themselves and only lives for their beloved one”_

_“Once a Vampire…”_

“Oh my god Lee Minhyuk, can you shut the fuck up, I’m not in love” – Kihyun finally snaps after heard his –sadly – Bestfriend repeating the same for years now. It’s true, he’s not in love, in the centuries he has lived, he has never fallen in love and he’s not falling now. He’s just interested in certain clumsy but really cute human for the past 3 years and follows him around all day… because he wants to be sure nothing bad happens to him.

Don’t call him stalker, don’t call him crazy in love, he’s just a curious vampire.

Everything began when his cold heart melted after saw him crying in the streets when a little 15 years old Changkyun lost his parents in an accident leaving him completely alone in this big, big world. He was there when the boy cried, he was there when the little boy laughed, he was there when the boy felt lonely, he was there when the boy made new friends, he was there every single day of his life.

He’s too young and small and careless and trust everyone, even bad people, it’s just Kihyun’s instinct want to protect him. But is _not_ love.

So as an early bird Kihyun is in the rooftop of the little dorm Changkyun has been living, as usual he leaves running because probably he slept the first two alarms and he’s late. Kihyun chuckles looking him tripping and fall… when there’s _nothing_ on the floor. He greets the flower shop owner and the bakery employee. As usual he buys his breakfast because he doesn’t know how to cook and finally arrives just in time for his first class. Around 3 pm he’s finally done with school and goes to his part-time job until 10 pm and sometimes later.

Then, it’s when Kihyun’s job starts.

Changkyun survives with the salary of his part-time job, as a high school student it’s not a lot and still needs to pay the rent and eat, so the neighborhood he’s living isn’t exactly the safer in Seoul. But he’s happy and his happiness is contagious, at least for Kihyun.

Tonight isn’t different. The little human leaves his workplace later than ever, almost midnight if Kihyun’s not wrong and walks alone in the dark streets. Changkyun’s so clueless he doesn’t notice Kihyun’s following him but even worse he still doesn’t notice the weird man with a black hoddie on following him closer. He seems suspicious in Kihyun’s eyes and when he sees the knife he’s trying to hide in the pocket the vampire sees red.

In two seconds he has said man cornered in a dark alley, feet not touching the floor as Kihyun has his hands wrapped around his neck, almost chocking him. the rat’s begging to let him go but there’s no way Kihyun would allow it so easily – “First and last warning, if I see you 10 meters closer to that boy again, I swear I’ll rip your throat in two? Do you understand little shit?” – The human nods rigorously and Kihyun releases him, watching him run away, _coward_. He could have fed of him but he stinks, it’s disgusting and he almost wants to puke. He doesn’t want such trash near his Changkyun.

Whatever, this isn’t the moment to be spacing out, the little boy is still far from his little flat and Kihyun needs to protect him. He’s fast, of course he’s a supernatural creature, so the few meters the human already walked are nothing for Kihyun and in a simple breath he’s already behind him.

How could he be so careless? He’s using headphones… at night… with all the danger around him… Kihyun almost wants to hold his wrist, spin him around and scold him as he has never done is his centuries of live. But he can’t. Despite the meters he left between them, his smell is almost driving crazy.

Kihyun, control yourself.

Ignoring his own desires, he follows the boy until his building, thankfully nothing else happened and Changkyun can rest after a long day. Kihyun’s satisfied after a job well done.

After few minutes the boy is fast sleep on his bed. Kihyun’s neither a stalker nor a creepy… but he lives in the second floor and he can easily reach for the window Changkyun left open in his bedroom and this isn’t the first time he sees him sleep so yes, Kihyun enters in his little flat to watch him sleep. He’s cute in his daily basic, the boy is a ball of pureness and innocence but when he sleeps he’s the most beautiful and adorable human being in the world. He looks younger than he is, so peaceful, so huggable.

Kihyun’s a grumpy vampire normally but when he sees Changkyun, he just forget everything and focus on him, his little actions and little gestures brings him a kind of weird happiness to him and right now is not different. Kihyun smiles fondly staring at the boy sleep.

But he’s not in love.

He stays for hours until the sun is almost out and Changkyun could wake up in any moment. But as he’s already used to this routine, the human probably will sleep over the first two alarms again anyway, so he’s not in a hurry. Careful to not wake him up, he caresses his cute chubby cheek and even brushes a strand of hair out of his face, already too long to reach his eyes. Then the black haired opens his eyes and Kihyun panics…

Thankfully Changkyun closes his eyes a millisecond and opens them again immediately but Kihyun’s already gone, looking desperately around his room and relaxing when no one it’s there, maybe thinking everything was a simple dream. 

 

And his day starts again.

Kihyun can’t understand why Changkyun’s late again if he woke up earlier than any other day but in his usual stop waiting for him, Kihyun sees him running as every day, his uniform a mess and trying to tie his necktie while running, chuckling looking at him fall again (Floor = 2 Changkyun = 0, floor wins) but this time noticing the black haired forgot to pick something.

Kihyun jumps until the spot Changkyun was lying and holds some papers… they seem to be important and have today’s date as deadline, he thought about leave it inside his room and Changkyun would think he forgot them there, but maybe he may need them urgently.

Approaching him has never been in his plans, talk to him or being less than a meter close to him either. But Kihyun just needs to give them to him and leave, so yeah, that’s why he’s outside his high school waiting for him, hiding to not be notice for someone else. After some minutes he sees Changkyun and thankfully he’s alone.

Slowly, he taps the younger’s shoulder, who turns around and blushing immediately, he doesn’t understand why he’s so red suddenly but ignore it when their eyes finally met and his whole world seems to disappear “I’m- hmm- Are you Changkyun right? You dropped this and…” – Kihyun doesn’t understand… he doesn’t have a heart, at least not one capable to beat but still he feels something inside his chest when the younger smiles, and finally one directed directly to him.

“Oh my god oh my god, you saved me” And definitively he doesn’t understand, if he’s one of the stronger beast in the world why his whole body feels as jelly when the human enveloped him into one of the strongest and warmest hugs, and why despite his sweet smell and tempting neck just in front of him, he doesn’t want to bite him, instead he wants to hugs him more and protect him at all cost “This is today assignment and my teacher would have killed me if I don’t give him this. Thank you thank you thank you”

“I-It’s nothing” Kihyun tries for a smile but he knows it looks a little bit forced. The younger doesn’t seem to mind or doesn’t seem to care, as he’s giving him one of the sweetest he has ever seen on him.

“Hey, we have met before?” The younger asks and suddenly Kihyun’s panicking again, he doesn’t know if he should say the truth or not… definitively not, he can’t say he has been “Stalking” him for the past years.

“I don’t think so?”

“Are you sure?” Kihyun nods, unsure “Because I dreamt about you last night”

Kihyun doesn’t have running blood in his veins but he literally can feel his cheeks burning – “A-Are you hitting on me?” Changkyun’s eyes widened open, registering what he said before, blushing in the act “Wow wow I just wanted to give you your things back boy”

Changkyun fish-mouthed several times before Kihyun can’t hold it anymore and laughs “I-I-I-I didn’t mean it in that way!!” It’s been years since Kihyun smiles that much, indeed, it’s been years since he has been in such good mood, why is he smiling that much though? Everything is because of Changkyun. He doesn’t understand the bubbling feeling growing inside him but he doesn’t hate it either, actually, he likes the way Changkyun makes him feel.

_“Once a vampire falls in love, the other person means their world. The vampire will be weak around them and lost themselves and the only thing that matters is the one they love”_

 Kihyun may be in love and he doesn’t hate it, at least not completely.

“What about if I invite you your lunch, as a thanks for your help” Kihyun doesn’t really need to eat but if he can see him smile again, whatever Changkyun wants.

“Of course boy, I’m Kihyun”

“Changkyun, Im Changkyun” or in other words, the owner of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it, I tried!! What do you think? :)


End file.
